It's Time to Let Go
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: She knew she didn't have much time left, but she fought to keep going. Until she was told to let go. (Kataang,) End of series.


Okay guys, please don't kill me. But tophsbeifongs from tumblr gave me this idea for the story. I just decided to tweak it a bit. Erm.. it takes place at the end of the series I guess?

I don't own Legend of Korra

* * *

><p>She could feel her bones begin to give away as she laid in the snow. At her old age, she was still able to fight, protect the people she loved dearly. But she was also more frail, a bit slower than she used to be. Her moves weren't as powerful as they once were, but she was still considered the best waterbender in the land.<p>

Tilting her head, she felt her eyes begin to tear up at the sight of Korra laying on the ground a few feet away from her. Visions of Aang laying in that position made her choke as she held back her tears.

While Korra was the avatar, she wasn't the same as Aang.

And yet, she still found herself protecting the young waterbender. She remembered laughing and watching the young Avatar during their training days. She was more rash, always wanting to rush through the training. Quite the opposite of her husband.

But they both had that goofy grin when they trained. The same childish laughter that brought tears to her eyes.

Just that thought alone was what drove Katara to push her out of the way and take the hit.

Mako and Tenzin had taken down the rebel, but it didn't change the situation she was now in.

Taking deep breaths, she tried to sit up, wanting to reach out to Korra and make sure she was alright. But her body wasn't responding to her wishes and she fell back in the snow. Her chest was tight and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

_'No... Korra...'_ She tried once again to get up, not hearing the sounds of Tenzin, Kya and Bumi calling her name.

.

.

.

'Katara... You have to let go.."

She gasped when a ghost appeared in front of her. Instead of his usual goofy grin, he held a solemn look. She's seen that look before. Right before he left for his journeys, he'd always give her that look.

She choked back a sob as she whispered, "Aang.."

"You've been fighting for far too long sweetie. It's time for you to let go."

Attempting to shake her head, she whispered, "I can't... Korra still needs me to train her. Our children.."

"Are old enough to take care of each other. You've been punishing yourself since I died Katara. It's not your fault. You have to let go. Otherwise you will continue to suffer."

Her breaths became more raspy as she felt the tears fall from her eyes. Gritting her teeth, she tried once more to sit up, but felt herself fall back in the snow.

He chuckled, "You're still the stubborn woman I married. It's not so bad over here Katara.. Once you let go, I'll be the first person to greet you."

She could feel her eyes start to close, "You promise? You'll be there when I get up?"

He smiled, "I wouldn't lie to you. You know that. Say what you have to, then let yourself go."

She blinked and when she did, it wasn't Aang in front of her but her youngest son, Tenzin.

.

.

.

"Hold on, mother! We'll get you the help you need."

She shook her head, before whispering, "Where's Korra?"

"I'm right here, Master Katara." She spoke as she walked past Mako and Bolin. She could see the tears in her eyes, but she was stubbornly keeping them in.

Extending her hand, she gestured for the young avatar to take it, which she grabbed quickly.

"It seems I'm not gonna make it..."

Shaking her head, she screamed, "NO! You can't die Master Katara! I still need you!"

Giving her a sad smile, she looked at the group around her. "You have everyone else here. It seems my time is now coming to a close. But I don't want you to cry for my death. I got hit because I wanted to protect you. I chose to take that hit for me. Don't blame yourself."

Kya couldn't hold the tears back as she looked down at her mother.

"Mother..."

She looked up at the sky, "I've lived a full life. Taking care of all you was the best thing I ever did. Marrying your father was the best choice I made. I don't want any of you to think that I wasn't happy. I was so happy to train Korra in waterbending, and I'm happy I got to meet her friends. You guys don't have to worry about me. It's my time to go."

Noticing the resolve in her eyes, Tenzin looked away from Katara. He knew she was right, but it still didn't stop him from letting a few tears fall.

"Now, I want you kids to take care of each other. Protect each other and don't be too mean. You have each other now, you can make it. I'll be watching you guys from the Spirit World."

Before the others could say anything else, they watched as Katara gave her last breath and closed her eyes.

The group hugged each other as the master waterbender faded from this world.

_._

_._

.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped at the scenery before her. It was so bright and warm, and when she looked down, her hands weren't wrinkly like when she was alive. Her hair was the same dark brown she grew up with.

She knew she was in the Spirit World.

While she sat down and took in the scenery, she could faintly hear footsteps approaching her. Taking a deep breath, she turned and gasped when she saw Aang standing there, his arms folded neatly in his robes. A big smile was on his face as he stood there, and she could feel herself start to cry.

Without caring, she got up and ran towards him, hoping.. praying he wasn't a dream.

The tears fell faster when she felt his arms wrap around her body, and she sunk into his embrace. Her hands grasped his robes, clutching them as though it was her life line. Both of them took a deep breath, inhaling the other's scent, trying to imprint it to their memory. He smelled the same, and she felt the tears fall harder.

Slightly tilting her head, he brought her lips to his in a sweet kiss, feeling as though he was whole again. It wasn't a long kiss, but when they pulled away, they both felt breathless.

"Aang.."

He smiled, "Welcome home sweetie."

She smiled happily at him as she pulled him back into another hug.

"I'm home!"


End file.
